Slayer's Journal
by You-can-scream
Summary: The life of Faith
1. Slayer's Journal Introduction

Five by Five   
  
My watcher insists that this is the norm for a 'slayer'. A   
  
sort of journal for old men to read. See how the slayer   
  
dealt with stuff. I bet they just get their jolly's off   
  
reading it. Listen up, cos this will thrill the pants off   
  
you.   
  
3 days ago this english chick comes up to me. I think she   
  
is gonna hit on me and walk away. The chick follows me. So   
  
she started rambling on and on about needing to talk to   
  
me. I say to her 'Lady you aint stopped talking'. Anyway   
  
she starts talking about Vampires and I am thinking wow   
  
need that white coat. She pulls out a wooden stick and   
  
starts waving it around. Well by now crazy chick is   
  
starting to bug me. I walk away cos its not like I need   
  
some crazy chick all up in my face. Does she take a hint,   
  
Hell no she still follows me. I keep walking. Then get   
  
this crazy bitch calls my name. How did she know that.   
  
Freaked me right out you know. I am kinda frozen and she   
  
has caught up. As she rambles on I hear the word Vampire   
  
again and laugh at her. Its so messed up this tiny english   
  
chick all obessed with vampires. the wind looked like it   
  
would break her in two. Anyway I asked her if she took er   
  
meds. Then she says she can prove it. I know by now that   
  
she aint gonna leave me alone and hell its not like the   
  
home is buzzin. I follow her.   
  
Crazy bitch leads me into old shop. Its totally   
  
destroyed. The smell is rotten you know. Really gross.   
  
The whole thing is starting to give me the wiggins. I yell   
  
to the lady that I gotta go. I almost wet myself when this   
  
guy jumped out. His face was all outta wack. The crazy   
  
girl screams and they guy turns to her. I am stood there   
  
like not able to move and this guy grabs the loony and   
  
starts shaking her. Its so weird cos usually I would bail   
  
but I have no idea why I grabbed this guys hard and   
  
pulled. I heard a crack, you know like a bone breaking.   
  
The guys eyes are yellow. I swear to god and he is well   
  
disfigured. Damn inbred bastards. Anyway he fricken hits   
  
me. Punches me right on the jaw. It stings but its not as   
  
sore as it should have been. So weird. I can hear crazy   
  
lady screaming 'stake him Faith'. I think great some   
  
inbred fool trying to kick my ass and crazy bint thinks I   
  
should cook him a steak. Guy must have though it was weird   
  
too cos he stopped and looked all jumpy. It was kinda   
  
funny he looked like a rat trying to escape. Any crazy   
  
bint throws me a stick and screams 'his heart Faith' the   
  
guy almost jumps me. Pushing him off I try to be all   
  
calm 'Hey bozo I would rather kiss my own ars....' Guy   
  
tried to bite me. I though god he must be a cannabil or   
  
something, like on tv. A night sharing the tv with the   
  
other's at the home doesnt look so dull now. Anyway the   
  
guy keeps lunging at me. Maybe never seen a girl out of   
  
his family. We end like fighting on the ground. I can feel   
  
the dirt on my clothes and get major pissed off. I bring   
  
my knee up between his legs and hear him growl. Like a   
  
damn dog. He moves away and I try to get to my feet. The   
  
guy grans my foot and lunges on me but I dunno how it   
  
happened but he landed on the stick. Then hell I dont get   
  
it yet but the crazy lady said he had turned to dust.   
  
After that I listened to crazy lady talk. Rita her name is   
  
she is from England and she claims to be my watcher. I am   
  
to go live with her so she can train me. How great it will   
  
be like a real home. I aint chaging my last name to   
  
Sullivan though 


	2. Slayer's Journal Second entry

The good, the bad and the damn ugly  
  
Rita is so cool. We went shopping and she didnt even try   
  
to make me buy boring clothes. Then we did some really   
  
girl things which I did not want to do but she made them   
  
fun. While the hairdressers where all over our hair, we   
  
sat and talked about me. I am not used to people showing   
  
that much interest in me. I usually just fade into the   
  
background you know. Only bad thing was she kept saying   
  
education was interesting. yeah cops maths will help me   
  
kill vampires. Rita told me all about Vampires and me   
  
being a Slayer. Not at the hairdressers cos its a huige   
  
secret. It make me feel special you know. That god or   
  
whatever picked me to fight all these evil things. No one   
  
has ever chosen me before. Except Rita.   
  
What is weird is there is only one slayer. Some chick died   
  
and that made me all super stronger and well the slayer.   
  
It is so weird that I cant grasp it all yet. I hate the   
  
idea she died that means so could I. I dont like thinking   
  
about that.   
  
Rita has fixed so I can stay with her. RIta told the home   
  
I was her neice and she would take care of me now. Its   
  
amazing not being in the home. Rita really is amazing. I   
  
have also started training. Learning to fight.   
  
Rita took me out to a cememtary and we cruside for   
  
vampire's. I acted all tough but inside I was so scared.   
  
I think Rita knew but she didnt say. I managed to kill two   
  
vampires. One nearly bite me. One also really hurt my   
  
arm. I though it was broke. I killed them though. Rita was   
  
all worried incase this big vampire finds out I am in   
  
Boston. I say bring him on. I will dust him too. Rita   
  
looked scared when I said that. I told her not to worry I   
  
was a lean mean killing machine. That only made her   
  
worse. I got a lecture on the importance of being a slayer   
  
and how I should repect my enemy. Rita is so scared of   
  
this big vampire she is thinking of us moving.   
  
Rita showed me a few pictures and sat down and explained   
  
the history of vampire's and stuff. wow it was so lame. I   
  
listened to make her happy. It seemed to make her happy   
  
anyway, I hope so. I would never forgive myself if I let   
  
her down. 


	3. Kakistos

Kakistos  
  
I want to write this but am scared to I guess. My hand is   
  
shaking even now.  
  
Rita and I were patrolling. I told her I could totally go   
  
alone on the patrol thing. In honesty I like the company.   
  
We were checking aleeys as the cemetary had been a huge   
  
bust. This vamp was feeding off this chick. I stake him   
  
and he does his dust thing. Thing is when I turn to Rita   
  
she is liek white with fear or maybe shock. I say what to   
  
her and she kind of stammers  
  
'By kakistos we live, by kakistos we die'  
  
Tha vamp had said that so I told her yeah I heard him.   
  
Rita started freaking out saying we have to leave Boston.   
  
I ask what kakistos is but hse she says not is Faith, but   
  
who? Getting annoyed at how she wasnt getting to a point I   
  
say so. Rita is already rushing out teh alley heading for   
  
home. Folling her and waiting for an explanation. Rita   
  
went straight to teh phone to call the council. I could   
  
hear her arguing on the phone. Main thing I heard was   
  
'Faith isnt ready for this.......How shall I tell her to   
  
prepare to die exactly......yes its a slayer role but she   
  
is just a girl Quentin'   
  
I didnt hear anything else. I could die. I knew that was   
  
a possibility but I didnt really accept it. I dont want to   
  
die. Sure life aint all daisys and fun but I dont want to   
  
die..  
  
Rita came into the room but I ignored her. Why couldnt she   
  
tell me about this whole thing. Rita left the tray with   
  
some dinner on it. As she closed my door over she stopped   
  
and said... 'I am so sorry Faith'  
  
I swear I lost it. I started screaming at her why? tell me   
  
about kakistos. Tell me why I have to die. Tell me why you   
  
dont think I can beat this kakistos? Tell me why you doubt   
  
me? Tell what happens after I die? Tell me why? Why do I   
  
have to die?  
  
Rita came over and tried to hold me but I pushed her away.   
  
Rita sat on the bed. I could hear her shaky breathing. I   
  
hugged myself as I leaned against the wall.  
  
'Kakistos is a very old vampire. The vampire is so old his   
  
feet have formed into hooves. This vampire. Kakistos is   
  
very powerful Faith. Maybe too powerful. When he finds   
  
out about you he will come after you. Slayer blood is like   
  
a beacon to these vampire's. I dont doubt you Faith. I   
  
just know he is one of the most powerful Vampires. Faith   
  
your so young, and I dont want you to face this alone.   
  
Slayers tend to die young but together we can change that   
  
right. Quentin said that the SLayer in Sunnydale could   
  
perhaps help us. I could call Mr Giles and ask?'  
  
I can handle him I tell Rita. I am a slayer right what   
  
makes this Buffy more powerful than me. If she can dust   
  
him so can I.  
  
Rita said it wasnt a matter of stronger but together we   
  
could perhaps win. I shake my head and tell her I will dust   
  
this Kakistos he is just a vampire.  
  
Rita looked sad and left my room. I didnt know what to do   
  
so I wrote this. It hurts that she doesnt believe I can   
  
kill this vamp. I know she doesnt want me to die but hell   
  
neither do I. I will face this vamp and I will kill him and   
  
his little followers. 


End file.
